U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,802, owned by the Assignee of the present invention, discloses a vapor control system suitable for dispensing of a volatile hydrocarbon fuel, such as gasoline, into fuel tanks of motor vehicles (for example automotive vehicles, aircraft, boats, and the like). There has been a need for capturing and handling the vapor escaping from the filler spout of the motor vehicle fuel tank during the dispensing operation. Such U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,802 discloses a successful pump for capturing the vapor from the filler spout of the vehicle during fueling, which vapor pump is driven by a fluid motor which is responsive to the filling flow of fuel therethrough toward the filler spout of the motor vehicle.
While the device disclosed in aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,802 has proved satisfactory in use, a continuing effort to improve apparatus of this kind has resulted in the present invention.
Accordingly, the objects and purposes of the present invention include providing an improved motor-pump apparatus, particularly one of the general type set forth in the above-mentioned U.S. Pat. No. 4,295,802.
Other objects and purposes of the invention will be apparent to persons familiar with apparatus of this general type upon reading the following specification and inspecting the accompanying drawings.